<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Woof by writng_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858130">Woof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writng_ink/pseuds/writng_ink'>writng_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AOT Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Eren Yeager, Dog!Eren, Dominant Levi Ackerman, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Smut, Submissive Eren Yeager, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teasing, Top Levi Ackerman, puppy Eren, puppy!Eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writng_ink/pseuds/writng_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets turned into a dog hybrid after one of Hange's crazy experiments.</p><p>I don't know how to write summaries. This is all smut lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AOT Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2308892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Woof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Do not read if you're just going to comment about how you don't like the ship.</p><p>It's not mentioned but I've aged Eren up to nineteen for this story.</p><p>Also this is not proof read so sorry for any mistakes. </p><p>Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hange you have to turn me back! I was barely human in the first place and now you’re turning me into even less of one!” My new ears lay back against my head and my tail sticks straight up</p><p>They cover their mouth as they try to hide their laugh. “S-sorry. I’ll try my hardest-” They start laughing</p><p>I pout and cross my arms. “Hange this is serious! I can’t let the others see me like this!”</p><p>They calm down after a few minutes and let out a breath. “Alright alright. Sit down. I’ll try to figure what happened with yesterday's experiment.” They walk over to their desk and I sit down on a chair</p><p>Normally I wouldn’t make a big deal out of one of their messed up experiments but this one is really weird. It made me grow a pair of chestnut dog ears and a matching dog tail chestnut tail. It even made my teeth a little sharper. I’m already not a full human and this just makes me even less human. My ears twitch slightly as I watch Hange shift through their papers. My ears shoot up when I hear the door start to open. “Hange, have you seen Eren? The others said he rushed out this mor-” Levi stops talking when he sees me</p><p>My ears flatten against my head and I stare at him. “He’s here..” Hange says slowly</p><p>Levi closes the door slowly as he stares at me. I curl in on myself slowly. “What happened?” He looks at Hange</p><p>They laugh slowly. “Well I don’t exactly know.. We did an experiment yesterday and this happened! But he looks cute right! I always thought he was like a little puppy!”</p><p>“Hange!” I whine</p><p>“Sorry sorry.” They smile</p><p>“Hurry up.” I sigh</p><p>“He’s a little upset about it.” Hange whispers quietly</p><p>“I heard that.” I pout</p><p>“Really? So your hearing must have been improved by the dog ears!” Hange starts taking notes</p><p>I sigh and watch them. Levi walks over to me and looks at my new ears closely. “Can you control them or do they move on their own?” He pokes at them</p><p>“I guess they move on their own.” I tilt my head to the side</p><p>Hange coos. “He’s so cute!” They cheer. “You should let me take some notes after I find the cause!”</p><p>“Fine..” I nod</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>Levi pokes my ear and I shake my head slightly. I feel my ears lift up and I stare at him. “Just like a dog..” He mumbles</p><p>My tail wags slightly as he starts scratching in between my ears. I lean up into the scratching and close my eyes. I can hear my tail hitting the side of the chair but I don’t care. “Since you know about the dog parts would you mind hiding him in your room? He doesn’t want a lot of people knowing and I have people coming in here soon.” Hange asks</p><p>“Why would I do that?”</p><p>“So he doesn’t get seen, duh!”</p><p>He stops scratching my head and I give him pleading eyes without even realizing it. I quickly blink and look away. “Fine.” Levi sighs</p><p>“Good! Here Eren.” They walk over and wrap a blanket around me</p><p>My ears lay against my head and my tail tucks between my legs. This is embarrassing. “Come on. Don’t fall behind or I won’t help you.” Levi sighs and walks out of the room</p><p>“Thank you Hange-san.” I quickly rush after Levi</p><p>I walk behind him and keep my head down as we walk. When we get to his room he closes the door behind us and glares at me. “Don’t dirty up my room.” He states</p><p>I curl in on myself and quickly nod. “I’ll be very careful Heichou.”</p><p>“Good.” He crosses his arms. I watch him nervously. What does he want me to do? “Sit down.” He points to the couch in the corner</p><p>I nod and sit down quickly. I put the blanket down next to me and my ears shoot up as I watch him. He sits at his desk and starts doing paperwork. I look around his room slowly. It really does seem just like him. Everything is clean, from the floor to his bookshelves. Everything is really organized too. I look at him and my tail wags softly. He’s so cool.</p><p>We sit for a while. He does his paperwork and I play with my tail. I want scratches. Is that weird? I try to scratch myself but it doesn’t feel as good. Eventually Levi turns and looks at me and my ears shoot up and I look at him to show I’m paying attention. I hear him hide a chuckle with a clear of his throat. “Yes Heichou?” I ask as my tail starts to wag again</p><p>“Since Petra can’t bring my tea in here I’m going to get some before she brings it. Would you like some?” He raises an eyebrow as he pushes himself off his chair</p><p>I think for a moment. I don’t want to bother him. My ears lay against my head and I shake my head. “No.. It’s okay.” </p><p>He eyes me for a moment. “Alright. I’ll bring you some.”</p><p>I pout softly. “But I said I didn’t want any..”</p><p>“Your ears laid against your head.” Is all he says before walking out</p><p>I pout more and stand up. My ears stand up again and I silently curse them for giving me away. I look around the room slowly before spotting the bed. He’d probably be mad at me for laying on it… But he’s not here right now. I sit down on it and immediately his scent wafts up into the air. I blink. Did my nose get better? I let out a breath and lay back against the bed. The scent gets stronger but I don't mind. It’s not like he smells bad, I mean he’s a clean freak there’s no way he would smell bad. It’s actually a quite relaxing scent. It’s earthy but it has an underlying lemon and lavender smell, the smell of his favorite cleaning supplies. I rub my head against the bed softly. It’s like scratches! I quickly continue. It’s not as good as when someone else does it but it’s better than when I do it. “Hm..” I hum happily</p><p>I continue to rub my head against the bed. “Eren Yeager.”</p><p>I shoot up quickly and look at Levi. “Hei-ichou…” I mumble</p><p>“What were you doing? Why are you on my bed?” He sets the tea tray on his desk</p><p>“Uhm.. I just sat down…”</p><p>“Really? Because it looked like you rubbing your head on it like a mutt.”</p><p>Heat spreads over my face and before I can stop myself I crawl across the bed and sit with my legs in a ‘W’. “Will you scratch my head? Please? It doesn’t feel right when I do it myself!” I look up at him with pleading eyes and my ears pressed back against my head</p><p>He looks me up and down for a moment before reaching his hand out and slowly scratches in between my ears. I hum softly and my tail starts wagging. I lean my head up into his hand and he chuckles quietly. “I wonder..” He mumbles before moving his hand. I open my eyes quickly but my eyes close just as quickly when he moves his hand to my chin and scratches slowly. I lean my head up and his hand follows. My whole neck is on display for him at this point. “Just as I thought.” He chuckles and stops</p><p>I lean my head back down and pout up at him. “Why’d you stop?” </p><p>He smirks softly. “Well how long do you expect me to scratch you?”</p><p>“Well.. I..” I pout even more</p><p>“Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes.”</p><p>“You’re the one that won’t give me scratches.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “You’re even worse than a real dog.”</p><p>I whine softly. “Heichou please! Just for a little while?”</p><p>He tsks and pushes me back onto the bed. I gasp and he smirks slightly. “Fine.”</p><p>He moves me so my head is right under the pillows. Then he grabs my wrists and pushes them against the pillows. “He-eichou..”</p><p>“Keep them there. You want to be a good boy right?” He raises an eyebrow</p><p>My tail wags slightly at the mention of said title. “Yes.” I nod quickly</p><p>“Good. You can call me Levi when we’re alone.” He states. Before I can say anything he scratches my head. I hum and lean into the touch. He hums softly. “You’re really just like a dog.” He whispers. He drags his fingers down my stomach and I can’t help but arch into the touch. He drags his nails against my stomach and my eyes close. I hum happily. “Feel good?” He questions</p><p>I nod slightly. “Yes..” My back arches even more</p><p>He slowly slips his hands under my shirt and I open my eyes. He’s watching me already. My face heats up as my tail wags even more. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I nod slowly. He smirks softly and slides my shirt off over my head. He throws it onto the floor and quickly goes back to rubbing my stomach. “Such a good boy.” He coos</p><p>I smile brightly and my tail wags so hard I can hear it thumping against the bed. “Really?” I whisper</p><p>“Of course. Unless you do something bad you’ll always be a good boy.”</p><p>He scratches a little harder and my breath hitches. I want to touch him. Push his hands away. But they also feel so good. I love the scratches and attention. That doesn’t make this any less embarrassing though. “Le-evi..” I mumble</p><p>“What? Do you want something?” He whispers against my ear</p><p>My ear twitches as he blows on it softly. I whimper softly. “Do..Don’t do that..” I whine quietly</p><p>He chuckles. “If I have to scratch you  I can do what I want, Mutt.”</p><p>I gasp and my body heats up at the name. He looks me over and I squeeze my thighs together. He smirks. “Levi..” I look away from his face quickly</p><p>He hums softly. “Get on your hands and knees.” He pulls away. I try not to whine at the loss and quickly do as told. “Don’t move your hands.”</p><p>I nod. “Yes Sir.”</p><p>He makes an amused sound. I start to look at him but before I can he drags a hand up my back and scratches right above where my new tail is. My back arches and I moan softly. “Oh? Does that feel good?” I nod quickly. “Words.” He growls slightly and stops</p><p>I whine. “Yes! Feels good!” I let my head fall forward</p><p>He hums. “Good boy.” My tail starts wagging and he laughs. “That’s right. Good boy.”</p><p>I hum happily and my tail wags even faster. He starts scratching the small of my back again. My thighs twitch as he runs one of his hands up and down one of them. He scratches at the base of my tail again. I moan quietly and push my face into the bed. That’s so embarrassing. This shouldn’t feel as good as it does. I move my arms so they rest above me so they aren’t squished between me and the mattress. A whimper leaves my mouth when he drags his hand in between my legs. “Le-evi.. Sir-” I moan as he rubs my dick through my pants. “Ca-an’t just..” I let out a breathy whine</p><p>He coos softly. “You’re really cute like this.” He stops everything but doesn’t move either of his hands. “Listen. If you want me to stop, say red, yellow to slow down so you can decide if you want to keep going, and green for when you’re good to go.” I nod quickly. “Words please.”</p><p>“Yes Sir.”</p><p>A warm feeling spreads through my chest. He cares. “Good boy.” He states making my tail wag again</p><p>He quickly starts scratching my back and rubbing my dick again. I moan and arch my back. He stops scratching my back but moves to my pants. He grabs my pants and waits. I nod. “G-go ahead..”</p><p>He doesn’t say anything but pulls my pants down in one swift motion. He throws them on the floor with my shirt before pulling away. I pout and look back at him. He’s already looking at me though. He’s smirking as he looks me up and down. My face heats up quickly and I turn my face back to the bed. He hums softly before pulling my underwear down too. I squeak and I hear him chuckle as he throws my underwear somewhere. “You’re so cute.” He mumbles and rubs at my thighs again. I whimper softly as his hand slides up my thigh and to my dick. My hands twitch. I want to touch him. “Don’t move them.” Levi whispers into my ear before leaning back</p><p>I nod quickly as he starts scratching around the base of my tail. I moan at the combined sensations. It’s almost too much. I arch my back which he takes as a sign to move both hands faster. I let out a choked gasp. He laughs softly and my face heats up even more. He stops scratching the base of my tail and starts rubbing my tail. I moan. It’s so loud I’m scared someone might have heard. He coos and speeds up the hand jerking me off. It’s so much. “Ah.. Le-evi Sir.. ‘s too mu-uch..” I whimper as heat pools in my abdomen. “Go-onna..” I reach down and grip his wrist slightly, it doesn’t stop him from moving though, it serves as more of a warning than anything</p><p>“Ah ah ah..” He sighs and stops moving both hands</p><p>I whine. “N-no..”</p><p>“Bad boy.” He tsks and my tail tucks in between my thighs</p><p>“‘M not..”</p><p>“Yes you are. I told you not to move your hands, multiple times. But you still did. Stupid Mutt, can’t even follow orders.” I whimper. That name shouldn’t affect me so much. “On your back.”</p><p>I nod and flip over slowly. My skin feels hot and I can see that it’s redder than usual. I look up at Levi carefully. His hair is messier than usual and his face is a little flushed. I’ve never really seen him without a scowl on his face. I watch him as he pulls his belt off. My tail wags slightly and he smirks at me as he pulls it off completely. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. I whine. “Sir.. Wanna touch you.. ‘S not fair..” I look at him with a pleading eyes and a pout</p><p>I feel my ears lay back against my head. “You’ll have to earn it.” He sighs and uses the belt to tie my hands to the bedpost. I tear up slightly. My cock rests painfully against my stomach and my body feels so hot. He eyes me slowly before pulling away. “Color?”</p><p>I squeeze my thighs together. “Gr-reen..” I whisper</p><p>“Louder Pup.”</p><p>“Green!” I arch my back slightly</p><p>I want his hands on me. He smiles softly. “Such a cute Little Mutt.” He rubs my belly</p><p>I gasp. I can feel him watching my every move. He drags his nails up my abdomen and drags them over my nipples. I jump slightly and he hums. He continues to drag his nails against my skin and randomly pushes a little harder. I don’t really mind if he leaves scratch marks, they probably wouldn’t last long anyways. I arch into the touch. He drags his hands down and starts rubbing my thighs. I whine and he chuckles. “Le-evi…” I look at him with pleading eyes</p><p>“Hm? Did you want something Eren?”</p><p>“Touch me.. Please!”</p><p>“I am.” He smirks and grips my thigh tightly</p><p>“Not there. Please.. Wanna cum.” I wiggle my hips slightly</p><p>He slowly drags his hands up to my cock and dusts his fingers over the head. I try to lift my hips but he quickly holds them down with one hand. I pout. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” He leans over me </p><p>I look up at him and pout more. “Mo-ore..”</p><p>“So needy.” He tsks and pulls me into a kiss. I close my eyes and kiss back quickly. He grinds his hips into mine. My mouth falls open and I moan loudly. He chuckles and pulls away as he looks me over. “You’re drooling.” He wipes away some drool with his thumb</p><p>“‘M sorry.” I pant slightly</p><p>He coos before starting to grind his hips into mine again. I pant harder and squeeze my thighs together. “So adorable.” My face heats up and I look away quickly. “Now now. Don’t be like that.”</p><p>He grabs my chin and makes me look up at him. I can feel more drool slipping out of my mouth but I don’t even care. The grinding of our hips has brought back the heat. My body feels a little too hot and I can feel pre-cum falling onto my stomach. “C-cum.. Gonna..” I pant out</p><p>He stops moving and I let out a soft sob. “Aw, poor Mutt.” He says in a fake whiny voice</p><p>“Wh-hy? Wanna cum… Please..” Tears fall down my face as I start to shake</p><p>“Why would a Mutt like you get to cum before me?” He glares softly</p><p>I sniffle softly. “B-but..” </p><p>“But?” He raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and whine. He chuckles and I look at him. I watch him unbutton his shirt slowly and pull it off. He then moves to his pants and I swallow as he unbuttons them. He slides them off and I look him up and down. “Like what you see Mutt?”</p><p>I nod quickly. “Yes..”</p><p>He smirks softly. “Alright, let's get to the fun part, hm?” He sticks his middle and ring finger into my mouth. “Suck.” I quickly do so. He watches me closely and my face heats up even more. He rubs my thigh softly with the other hand. He pulls his fingers out and a string of saliva connects them to my lips. “Such a good Pup.” My tail wags softly and he lets out a little laugh. He pushes my thighs open. “Color?” He looks at me softly</p><p>“Green!” I smile happily</p><p>He nods. “Good. Keep your thighs open or I’ll stop.” His voice becomes deeper during the order</p><p>“Ye-es Sir!”</p><p>He rubs my thigh softly before shoving a finger in. I gasp and my back arches slightly. “Adorable.” He muses before slowly starting to thrust his finger. I whimper softly and my thighs twitch slightly. “Remember what I said.” He growls</p><p>I nod quickly. “I wo-on’t move ‘m..” I squeak out</p><p>“Good boy.” He smirks softly and adds another finger. I arch my back more. I push back against his fingers. “Feel good?” I nod. He adds another finger and thrusts them into my prostate. “I asked you a question, Mutt.” He growls</p><p>I let out a choked gasp as tears start rolling down my face. “Yes! Fe-eels so good!” I sob</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” He hums</p><p>He continues to thrust his fingers into me at a fast pace. It doesn't take long until I feel the heat in my abdomen again. “Cu-um.. Go-onna..” I stutter</p><p>He pulls his fingers out quickly and my body falls back against the bed. My body trembles harshly. I sniffle softly. “Aw, poor Mutt.” He tsks and wipes some of the tears away with his thumb</p><p>“Pl-lease Sir. Wanna cum Sir.. Please…” I plead and look up at him as my ears flatten against my head</p><p>“You’re looking at me with such a lewd face.” He chuckles. “Your face is all red and you’ve got drool and tears dripping down your face.” He looks me up and down. “Makes me want to tease you even more.”</p><p>“No! Pl-lease! ‘M a good boy! Fu-uck me! Wanna cu-u-” I’m cut off by him pushing my thighs against my chest</p><p>“Don’t say such things unless you want me to stop holding back.” He growls. I don’t have time to respond. He shoves his dick into me making me practically scream. He coos softly. “Want everyone to hear you? Hm? Want people to walk in and see you getting fucked by your superior officer?”</p><p>I whimper and my back arches off the bed. “N-n-ah!”</p><p>He pushes directly into my prostate and I throw my head back. My body feels like it’s overheating. I’m panting and I can feel drool and tears running down my face. “You look like you’re struggling a little Mutt. Are you close? Do you want to cum? Maybe I should pull out and leave you like this.” He thrusts into me at a quick pace</p><p>I let out a loud moan. “Wanna.. O-oh god.. Please S-Sir.. Wan-na cum.” I sob. “Wa-anna touch.. Please!”</p><p>He looks at me for a moment before undoing the belt around my wrists. I quickly wrap my arms around him and my nails dig into his back. “Good boy.” He muses</p><p>My tail wags happily. “A-again?”</p><p>“Such a sweet good boy.” He wraps his hand around my dick and my whole body shakes. “Are you gonna cum? Are you allowed to?”</p><p>I sob softly. “Wanna..”</p><p>“Are. You. Allowed?” He punctuates each word with a thrust into my prostate</p><p>I sob even harder and drag my hands up his back. He’s definitely going to have scratch marks on his back. I can feel him leaving hickeys on my neck. “I-I..”</p><p>“Well?” He growls against my shoulder</p><p>“I dunno!” I practically howl</p><p>“That’s right. Good boy.” He starts jerking me off in time to his thrusts. “Who does?”</p><p>“Y-You! You do! Pleas-se Sir.. Wan-nna cum!” I sniffle against his shoulder</p><p>“Alright alright. Go ahead.” He shushes me softly. As soon as those words leave his mouth I release all over us. I bite his shoulder harshly so I don’t moan as loudly as I would have. I squeeze my eyes closed as I start trembling. He coos softly. “I’m going to cum. You don’t mind, right?” He whispers into my ear</p><p>I shake my head quickly as I sniffle. “Pl-lease.”</p><p>He pulls away slightly and grips my jaw harshly. I whimper but it’s cut off by him pulling me into a kiss. My eyes close and kiss back quickly. He thrusts into me one for time before I feel him cum. We stay like that for a few moments before he pulls away from the kiss slowly. I look up at him. My head feels foggy as my body completely relaxes against the bed. He pulls out slowly and I squeeze my thighs together with a whimper. He leaves for a moment but he’s back just as quickly. I feel him lift one of my legs and start cleaning me off. “Good boy.” He whispers. My tail wags softly and he laughs. “That’s right. A very good boy. You did so well.”</p><p>I smile softly as he finishes cleaning both of us off. He grabs another tissue and wipes my face. “Levi..” I whine softly</p><p>“It’s alright. I’m right here.” He crawls into the bed next to me</p><p>I turn onto my side and nuzzle into his neck. “Thank you.” I mumble</p><p>He scratches my ears softly. “No reason to thank me.” He leaves a peck on my forehead</p><p>I hum softly as my eyelids get heavy. “Sleepy..” I yawn softly</p><p>“Go ahead and take a nap.” He whispers. “I’ll take one too.”</p><p>I nod and close my eyes. It’s warm right here, not like where I usually sleep. It’s nice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy! It's been a while since I wrote something like this so hopefully it wasn't to bad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>